1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a memory element, and more particularly to a rare earth metal oxide memory element based on charge storage and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional semiconductor structures, when a voltage ramp is applied to a structure having a metal film interposed between two electrodes, beyond a threshold voltage, there is an accumulation of charge in the metal film, giving rise to a shift in the current voltage and capacitance voltage characteristics. Upon reversal of this voltage, beyond a certain threshold, the charge in the film is discharged, leading to the original I-V (current voltage) and C-V (capacitance voltage) requirements being restored.
However, there is a need for a non-volatile memory where the charging voltage requirements are low (<7 V), charge retention times are long, and the processing technology is compatible with standard CMOS processing such as aluminum metallurgy. Prior to the invention, such a structure has not been developed.